Mission: Spidey
by Aura07Ninja
Summary: The Avengers are tasked to track down and find out his identity to determine whether he is friend or foe. What will they decide, how will Peter cope. What’ll happen? Who knows.


**Tony's P.o.v**

Nicky (Nick) called us in to have a talk.

Nicky seemed really serious...then again he always does with that pirate patch of his.

I walked into the meeting room and everyone was already there.

Nicky was giving me the stink eye and Capsicle was giving me his disapproving look.

Everyone else looked bored.

Nicky states, "Your late Stark."

Katniss deadpans, "As if he's ever been on time."

I mock offense, "Ouch. Katniss. But, you guys waited for me which is real nice of you Nicky."

Nicky threatens, "Shut your ass up Stark and sit yourself down."

I sit down and cross my arms and question, "So Nicky. What happened that you wanted to talk to us about."

Nick brings up a picture of a guy in a red and blue suit hanging by some white material.

He states, "I'm here to talk to you about Spiderman."

Cap queries, "Who is he?"

Nicky answers, "A vigilante who's power remains unchecked and keeps popping up on SHIELDs radar."

Cap asks, "What do you want us to do about it?"

Nicky replies, "I want you. To find him and bring him in. We need to know who he is and what he is capable and be sure if his motives. We don't want to have an enhanced individual turn against the public."

Natasha says, "How'd you know if he's enhanced?"

Nicky answers, "He can put up a fight against plenty of SHIELD agents and was able to defeat the Lizard, Electro and Green Goblin who have previously laid siege too New York not long after the Chitauri. It's safe to say he's enhanced. We just need to know his capabilities, who he is and if he can be trusted."

Cap thinks then replies, "We'll do it."

Nicky answers, "Good. Meeting adjourned."

He turns off the screen and says, "I've sent you all the info on Spiderman we have to you Stark. Hopefully you can bring him in."

Katniss states, "He can't be that hard to catch."

Nicky deadpans, "Well you'll see for yourself Barton. Don't underestimate him."

Nicky and the rest of us leave the room.

I decide to do some digging into our new 'mission' and head to the lab. I think I'll call it, Mission: Spidey.

No one's P.o.v / A:N

Little did they know that they were going after a 15-year-old.

And yes this is the MCU's/ Tom Holland's Peter. He still goes MSST.

There are mentionings of Andrew Garfield's Spiderman's adventures in this. Such as he's fought the Lizard, Electro and Green Goblin. This is a bit before Homecoming. Tony does not know Peter.

Civil war didn't happen.

Gwen is mentioned. She was just a really close friend though who Peter had grown to have a secret crush on. Then...died. He blamed him self ex.

Ned and MJ still in this. ...so is Flash and everyone else so they are all the same.

Marisa Tomei's Aunt May blah blah blah...anyone else wonder what the MCU's version of Uncle Ben would be like due to the fact May is younger. Or is it just me (Unrelated I know but...i couldn't help myself)

I may include Homecoming later just without Tony, the boat scene and pretend that instead of the suit being taken that his suit was destroyed and he made it himself this time.

I'm not going to re-write Homecoming and include the Avengers I'm just going to say later on, that it happens, probably. Not sure if I'm gonna go through with it though.

INFINTY WAR AND ENDGAME NEVER HAPPENED...

NOT HAPPENING...

NOPE, NICHT, NADA, NEIN, NÒ...

that all the words for no I know...

I don't even think Nicht is accurate.

Apologies to those who are German.

Came up with these on the spot.

Just saying. They aren't going to happen...

JUST FORGET ABOUT THE GIANT GRAPE, NO ONE IS DYING!

Unless people want the films to happen.

SO IM WARNING THOSE WHO ARE STILL EMOTIONALLY SCARRED BY ENDGAME, INFINTY WAR OR FAR FROM HOME. skip those chapters that I'll soon get round to it if you still want to keep reading.

But I'll say that as a warning on the chapter. Cause I don't want anybody crying or upsetted due to... Endgame and Infinty War flashbacks... I read one Endgame related fic a couple weeks ago and found myself crying... (Unimportant but... Oh well)

You all prob just want me to stop talking now so...

Bye people.

Sorry for the irrelevance in this A:N


End file.
